


Double the Fun

by chrissygeek



Series: Rocking Chairs and Booties [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, happy bones, happy jim, hopefully no triggers, twins after miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a miscarriage, a happy moment with the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead: post-mpreg. Hopefully there are no triggers, but a miscarriage has taken place in this particular series. You have been warned.

Jim looked down at his husband, smiling softly.  He ran his hands through Bones’ dark hair, enjoying the moment.  Just the two of them.  Well, not quite, Jim thought as he heard one of his children begin to fuss. 

Hoping not to disturb Bones, Jim slid out of bed to check on his children.  He looked into the double crib and saw his son reach over and touch his sister.  She immediately quieted, but looked up owlishly at Jim with amber-hazel eyes, the same color as Bones’ eyes when he was studying something.  Jim glanced over to his son, to see lazy blue eyes focused on him as well.  Jim’s heart swelled with love and a dopey smile began to spread on his face as he reached down to pat his children back to sleep.  And if a few whispered words of an old lullaby slipped out while he patted, well, it wasn’t the end of universe.

When he turned back toward his room, he saw Bones framed by the doorway wearing an expression much like their daughter had just been.  Jim paused and watched Bones push off the door and walk to him.  Bones studied Jim for a few moments, just long enough to make Jim feel uncomfortable and begin to wonder if something was wrong.  Then, Bones wrapped Jim in a hug and swayed them gently back and forth. 

They danced for a few minutes until they heard a soft giggle.  Both men turned to see that their son and daughter had awoken again and were enjoying the show their daddies were putting on.  Bones chuckled and murmured, “Must be the Kirk coming out in them.  McCoys are respectful of their parents when they are obviously in love.”  Jim smiled and helped Bones get their children back to sleep.  Again.

 


End file.
